


Beovizija

by LisjaEsenski



Series: Irelande Douze Pointe [15]
Category: Beovizija RPF, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisjaEsenski/pseuds/LisjaEsenski
Summary: It was another snowy day in Serbia. Ever since Dustin had attacked the Eurovision Song Contest 2018, the weather had been like this. Especially here. Dustin had claimed Serbia as his own, he owned it now. But he hadn't done anything with it yet. People were wondering what exactly he was waiting for. Still, nothing bad happening had to be a good thing.Tonight, it was time for Beovizija. Serbia were choosing their song and entrant for the 2019 edition of Eurovision. Beovizija was to decide just who that would be.
Series: Irelande Douze Pointe [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053731
Kudos: 7





	Beovizija

It was another snowy day in Serbia. Ever since Dustin had attacked the Eurovision Song Contest 2018, the weather had been like this. Especially here. Dustin had claimed Serbia as his own, he owned it now. But he hadn't done anything with it yet. People were wondering what exactly he was waiting for. Still, nothing bad happening had to be a good thing.  
Tonight, it was time for Beovizija. Serbia were choosing their song and entrant for the 2019 edition of Eurovision. Beovizija was to decide just who that would be.

\----

And that's when he arrived. Dustin the Turkey. He walked inside the RTS studio and the chatter inside turned to silence. So, he was here. Dustin had come to watch Beovizija. Beovizija was talking place at the same time as the Georgian national final, but people had already figured out that Dustin was more likely to choose Serbia over Georgia, especially considering his friendship with Željko Joksimović.  
The hosts of the contest had been told about Dustin arriving to the event, and the news spread quickly throughout Serbia. Social media lit up with posts about Dustin's arrival.  
The audience were unusually quiet, for one reason. They also knew that Dustin the Turkey was here. Even for those who hadn't heard, they could see him. After everything he had done, Dustin was sitting there on a huge chair, watching Beovizija, not saying anything. Dustin just sat there, looking down at them, looking down at the stage. The hosts of the contest looked visibly nervous while presenting the show. It was a completely different atmosphere to the two semi-finals of Beovizija, which had passed by without incident. The hosts looked over in Dustin's direction. They knew any slip-ups on their part could mean the worst. Or at least, that had been the case for other countries.

\----

Meanwhile, in the green room, the contestants were getting ready for the big night. Nevena was scrolling through something on her phone when she stopped. People on Twitter were tweeting about Dustin being in the audience. The Eurovision community was talking non-stop about it. Nevena stopped what she was doing. He was here.  
"Dustin is here," Nevena said.  
"I know," was all Dženan said.  
"Everyone knows," Sashka said, "Look, let's not talk about it."  
Not talking about it didn't make the problem go away, but it made everyone feel a little better. It would certainly be hard to perform with Dustin watching. But if they wanted to be a Serbian Eurovision entrant they would have to get used to it. Dustin would be there, in Tel Aviv, at the Eurovision Song Contest 2019. For whoever won Beovijza, this would not be the last time they saw Dustin.  
Meanwhile, Željko sat in the corner of the green room. He was on a seat by himself, not by the other contestants. He had been dealing with bad press lately, because Dustin liked him. Dustin, the one who had done so many awful things, only had two friends in the whole world. The first was Silvia Night, who had also done terrible things alongside Dustin. The second was Željko, the one person who had been nice to Dustin back when he had participated in Eurovision 2008 and Željko was the host. Dustin had remembered that. Being publically liked by Dustin wasn't an easy thing, especially when Dustin didn't seem to care about anyone else.  
"Željko!" Dženan called over to him, "Come and sit with us! Don't sit over there by yourself."  
"Thanks Dženan," Željko grinned, "But I'm fine, thanks."  
"Are you sure?" Nevena said, "Come on over!"  
"I'm fine," Željko laughed, "Really. But I guess I can come over."  
Željko sat with them. They made sure not to ask him any questions about Dustin, or even mention him in any way, but Željko figured they must be thinking about it. His 'friendship,' with Dustin... if it could be called a friendship. Even when it wasn't being talked about, Željko still wondered if they were thinking that about him. That's why he found it easier to sit by himself these days.

\----

The songs were all performed, and the acts were surprised that they were able to keep calm while also performing in front of Dustin. They were just glad that they had finished their performances and wouldn't have to perform in front of Dustin again. The hosts came on and announced it was time for the interval.  
Željko Joksimović was the interval act. Many great Balkan stars had been performing during the semi-final intervals, Kaliopi, Knez, Lea Sirk... but for the final all they needed was one. Željko.  
Dustin looked happy, like he had enjoyed it. Dustin clapped when he had finished performing, the only time he had clapped that night. That relaxed the atmosphere a little. And next it was time for the results. The favourites to win the event were Dženan, Nevena and Sashka, but the others were waiting for their results too. Nobody wanted to come last, or even worse, get last and get zero points.

\----

And now it was time for the results. It looked like the race would be between Nevena, Dženan and Sashka. But what people were also interested in was the bottom of the scoreboards. The results kept on coming in, and it was a close race, but Nevena was out in front, with Dženan in second place. Sashka was third. It was exactly what had been predicted.  
The acts looked at the scoreboard. They were relieved to not be in the last position, to not have zero points. All except for one person. In last place was Ana Popović. With no points from either the jury or the televoters. She looked at her result in horror. Zero. Nothing. They all knew what that meant. Nevena couldn't believe that the juries hadn't agreed to at least give everyone one point, just to stop Dustin.  
"Some give her a point," Dženan said, "Someone please give her a point!"  
The hosts on the stage turned to the contestants.  
"All the points have been given out," one of the hosts said, "There is nothing more left to give."  
"And you know what that means," Dustin's voice echoed through the arena. They knew exactly what that meant. Since someone had zero points that meant Dustin had another excuse to excercise his violence and cruelty.  
Dustin floated down to the stage. Some of the audience began to run out of the arena. Everyone knew what was coming next. Nevena knew what she had to do, even if no one else was prepared to. She ran from the other acts and stood on the empty stage, in front of Dustin. If no one else was going to stop this, she had to at least try.  
"Stop it," Nevena said, "Stop it right now, Dustin!"  
Dženan ran after her and tugged on her sleeve.  
"Nevena..." he pleaded with her, "No, stop. Don't do this."  
Dženan couldn't believe Nevena was trying this. How could someone try and stop Dustin. Doesn't she know that it's useless to even try?  
Dustin always found it amusing when people tried to stop him. Especially since he knew they couldn't stop him. He laughed as he turned towards the two of them.  
"Oh, look here," Dustin floated closer to them, "Look what we have here. Do we have two people standing in my way? Is that what this is?"  
"N-no," Dženan said, "W-we were just-"  
"I'm not going to let you do this," Nevena said, "I'm not going to let you hurt people here."  
Dustin just laughed.  
"Nevena, please," Dženan said, "You have to stop. You can't do this."  
"You know what this means, don't you?" Dustin said.  
Željko knew what that meant. He couldn't let Dustin do this. Not now, not here. He ran down towards the stage, down towards Dustin, while the majority of people were running away.   
"Stop it," Željko said, "Stop this right now. Please stop it."  
Dustin stopped smiling.  
"Željko," Dustin said, "Come on buddy, get outta the way. I have work to do here."  
"No," Željko said, "I won't let you hurt people, not here. Not at Beovizija. Stop this madness."  
Dustin paused for a moment, considering what to say. Željko wasn't sure if this would work or not, but if Dustin liked him at all, then he hoped he liked him enough to agree not to hurt anyone.  
"But these two-" Dustin said.  
"These two are my friends," Željko said.  
"Ah, that complicates things," Dustin said, "Because friends of yours are friends of mine."  
Nevena wanted to say something like 'you are no friend of mine,' but Dženan tugged on her sleeve again as a sort-of warning to not do anything that might upset Dustin. So Nevena just said nothing instead.  
"Right, so that settles it," Dustin said, "I won't do anything."  
Željko let out a sigh of relief, he couldn't believe how easy that had been.  
"Phew, thanks," Željko said.  
"No thanks necessary," Dustin said, "Looks like the party is over here. But don't worry. Plenty of other national finals this year for me to be having fun at."  
Željko sighed. He didn't want Dustin to be going to other countries hurting people either, but it didn't look like Dustin was going to stop his pointless rampage anytime soon.  
"Oh, look at the time! Georgia are choosing their song too right now," Dustin said, "It's still going on. So I'll be leaving you. Nevena, Dženan, Željko... catch you later! Oh, and thanks for the great show! Cheerio."  
And with a flash of light, Dustin disappeared, leaving the Beovizija entrants and Željko standing there in the stadium. The audience had all evacuated as soon as the situation escalated, leaving it eerily quiet. This wasn't how a national final was supposed to end. Nevena was supposed to be enjoying her victory, performing her song again in front of the roaring crowd. But that wasn't how it was going to go. Because when Dustin gets involved in something, it changes everything.  
"Thank you Željko," Dženan said as they walked off the stage.  
"I can't believe that actually worked..." Željko said.  
"We're lucky it did," Nevena said, "Hey, you could be key to taking that guy down, you know that?"  
"I doubt anyone is going to be taking Dustin down anytime soon," Željko said.  
"You ever thought about why that is?" Nevena asked, "It's because everyone has that attitude. They just think that they can't do it. And so nobody even tries."  
Nevena wondered what was going to happen now. That situation could have turned very bad, but Željko had easily and quickly diffused it. In other countries, Dustin had already caused chaos and destruction. But Dustin still considered himself to be a friend of Željko, and that changed things. Perhaps Željko could protect her, or even the whole of Serbia. But he couldn't protect the world. Other countries didn't have a Željko of their own to stop Dustin.

\----

Nevena looked back at the Beovizija stadium as they all walked out. For the others, this was over. They could leave it all behind. But not Nevena. She was now Serbia's 2019 Eurovision act, and that meant she was sure to see Dustin again.


End file.
